


Turning Tables

by Dreaming_of_Fairys



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dom!Rogue, Light Bondage, M/M, O///O, PWP, Smut, Welcome Home Sex, forgive me mother i have sinned, otp: nightlight, sting x rogue, stingro, stingue, sub!sting, wrist binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_of_Fairys/pseuds/Dreaming_of_Fairys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sting returns home from a month long Guild Master meeting and finds that Rogue has a few new tricks up his sleeve...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Tables

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to my tumblr friend creator456!
> 
> Warning everyone: NSFW below. She wanted seme!Rogue/uke!Sting, so I will deliver.
> 
> Ack I’m embarrassed posting this but you know what I’ll do it anyways. Gotta break the ice in this area somehow. So ack, enjoy my pervy side. O///O
> 
> Enjoy, Wandi. Merry Christmas, you sinner XP

 

Sting always knew exactly what to expect when coming home after long Guild Master meetings: a boatload of paperwork, excited friends, and a slightly messy guild hall.

But that wasn’t the fun part. As wonderful as it was to see everyone again, the entire time Sting wanted only to be alone with Rogue. He always craved his partner’s touch, whether it was something as simple as holding hands or as far as sex, Sting lived and breathed to be with Rogue.

They would always hurry home, and Sting would be first undressed, shoving Rogue into the mattress full force for a good amount of time until exhausted. Then they would cuddle and talk about anything at all, from the meeting itself to things that happened while Sting was gone to the latest Sorcerer. They didn’t need communication verbally about these plans, it had become a solid rhythm ever since Rogue had randomly had his sexual awakening for Sting a few months prior.

And yet, for once, the rhythm broke.

Sting pushes open the door, humming under his breath with anticipation. “Rogue~” he singsongs, “I’m home~” He chuckles low in his throat, grinning from ear to ear. He couldn’t wait to finally pleasure his boyfriend after a month’s separation, his body is desperately wanting the sensation that he’s been denied for 30 long days.

He expects to find Rogue sprawled across the bed, only blankets covering him and a slight flush on his smirking face, but the bed is made and empty. Sting’s shoulders slump. “Fuck, Rogue, leave me hanging,” he grumbles. He stands there for a moment before deciding to take off his boots and vest, dropping them to the floor.

He shouldn’t be dejected, and yet he is. Sex with Rogue isn’t just the action, it’s the emotions and trust that go with it, the words whispered, the laughter escaping from their swollen lips, the sensations only they could give to each other, because every time their bodies intertwined they were part of each other, there were no walls hiding their true selves from each other any longer.

And because of that, every missed opportunity was more than just a lingering sexual desire, it was an emotional emptiness that left Sting with a hole in his heart, something deep inside of him that he couldn’t fix with anything but Rogue.

Before this train of thought could continue, a hand clamps over Sting’s mouth, quickly cutting off his breathing. Sting’s eyes go wide: at first, he thought it was an attacker (perhaps that explained Rogue’s absence?!) but then a familiar scent floods his nose and he relaxes. He wants to speak, but the hand cuts off all words.

“Hello, Sting~” Rogue’s breath is hot against Sting’s ear. “Welcome home.”

Sting wriggles a little bit in his lover’s grasp, wanting to be free so he can press his lips to Rogue’s at last, so he could melt into his partner’s warm body, feel every muscle move under his teasing fingers.

But Rogue doesn’t let him. Instead, he sinks his teeth into Sting’s neck, nipping at the skin and licking away the blood. Sting shudders, his entire body twisting in pleasure, head tilting back as he gasps loudly.

Rogue smirks, and his nips turn to slow, sensual kisses, licking, kissing, and sucking down the back of Sting’s neck until he’s reached the top of his partner’s crop top, which Rogue removes with practiced ease. His free hand grips Sting’s waist, pulling him backwards.

Sting whimpers as Rogue’s hardened length, hidden behind many layers of clothing, presses up against him from behind, teasing him. Sting knows then that all hopes of dominance are gone: the tables have turned, and Rogue is in control.

“F-Fuck,” he tries to gasp from behind Rogue’s hand, but instead only a muffled wail makes it through. Rogue laughs darkly from behind Sting, a single finger plunging underneath the waistline of Sting’s pants, effectively pushing him even further into submission.

“Oh, Sting~” Rogue purrs, planting another kiss on Sting’s throat, “I never knew you could give in so easily...perhaps I should try this more often.”

He finally removes his hand from Sting’s mouth, chuckling in lustful glee as Sting moans out, “Nrghhh...more...please...”

Rogue is suddenly grabbing his lover’s waist with both hands, picking him up and tossing him onto the mattress of their shared bed. Sting is panting like crazy, lying flat on his back as Rogue, still fully clothed, climbs on top of him. He straddles Sting’s hips, smirking as he pulls off his shirt agonizingly slow.

Sting reaches forward, trying to touch his partner’s chest when Rogue yanks off the shirt and quickly pins Sting’s hands down on either side of Sting’s head. “No touching,” he whispers, leaning down close for effect, “until I say so.”

Sting whines, eyelashes fluttering. “R-Rogue,” he pants, trying to speak only to be cut off by his partner’s hot, wet tongue licking up the insides of his mouth. It effectively shuts him up, leading him roughly into euphoria with every movement of the lips. Rogue deepens the kiss, biting down gently on Sting’s lip.

He grinds his hips forward against Sting’s, causing the blonde underneath him to shudder in pleasure, sweat rolling down the side of his face. His lashes flutter again as he breathes out Rogue’s name, unable to stop himself from making it sound like he is overflowing with desire.

“Is there something you want?” Rogue breathes huskily, pulling away from the kiss and leaning back to study his partner’s flushed face.

Sting is whining, hands still pinned down, both wanting to be free and wanting to be restrained at the same time. It almost felt good, being dominated like this, getting told to just lose control of yourself... Sting closed his eyes and let his back arch off the bed, gasping and panting from between his swollen lips, saliva trialing from the corner of his mouth.

“Nnnnrgh...” He can feel Rogue’s hands tighten around his wrists, pushing his hands further into the mattress. “Haa...I want...f-fuck...” He sucks in a shaky breath, then breathes out, “I n-need you, R-Rogue... Ahh...I...w-want...you...”

“You want me to...what?” Rogue’s breathing is off as well, and Sting can hear that something has changed in his voice. Sting opens his eyes to look up at Rogue, finding that the other is struggling to keep his cool, still not hundred percent sure of what he’s doing.

But Sting doesn’t use the opportunity against him; instead, he shuts his eyes again and moans out, “I...I want you...nrgh...to...f-fuck...haa...me...”

Rogue’s hands suddenly release Sting’s wrists, which for some reason Sting feels some slight disappointment about. Rogue isn’t touching his chest and waist anymore, which starts to frustrate Sting. His eyes flash open to discover that Rogue has moved off of Sting’s hips, kneeling on the mattress beside his quavering body to remove his belt and pants, casting them off and then moving to Sting’s. Sting whimpers at seeing his partner’s mostly naked body, his boxers the only thing stopping him from the full spectacle.

“I...m-missed you a lot...you know,” Sting breathes, watching and feeling his pants removed at last through half-lidded eyes.

Rogue nods, turning to look over at Sting. In his eyes the lustful dragon remains, but his voice is surprisingly calm and quiet, like his usual voice. “I missed you too, Sting.” Sting is shaking as Rogue’s tone switches again. “But...I don’t believe you yet,” he whispers seductively, finally removing Sting’s pants and straddling him again. He runs his hands up and down Sting’s thighs, trying to send the other over the edge.

The heat in Sting’s body is overwhelming, curling up inside of his stomach and flowing down between his legs. He can hardly think straight, his head is spinning and he feels like he’s flying high above everything else. How come sex had never done this to him before? Oh god, was he actually _enjoying_ being on bottom? Like, _more_ than being in control?

_Shit._

Despite his hands being free, Sting leaves them lying beside his head on the mattress and simply lets Rogue do as he pleases, because it felt better than Sting had imagined, and suddenly he was more than ready to be dominated in every single way by this beautiful man before him. “Show me you missed me,” Rogue breathes, his cheeks flushing darker.

Sting smiles fondly through his lust. He can tell his partner is still a bit shy about being in control, however he somehow still manages to keep it up. Sting is impressed.

He decides to finally move his hands, grabbing onto Rogue’s cheeks to capture his lips. He breathes into Rogue’s mouth, “That can be arranged.”

And then it’s a battle of tongues and hips, both moving in synchronization, although Rogue somehow keeps getting the upper hand and Sting finds his mouth falling open in another moan as Rogue’s hips move against his with pressure that in his delirious state he could not return.

“Wh-When did you get s-so good at this?” Sting gasps as Rogue’s hands plunge even lower on his thighs, running across his tanned skin teasingly.

“Watching you do it, experiencing it,” Rogue replies, sweat sliding down the side of his face. He goes to ravaging Sting’s neck, managing out between wet kisses, “It’s...harder than it looks...keeping yourself in check.”

“Nrgh...haa...yeah...” Sting barely manages out, his mind foggy. Rogue nips quickly at Sting’s hickey from earlier, causing Sting to cry out, his hands falling back down to the sheets and clenching them between fists.

Rogue shifts backwards on Sting’s covered arousal, trying to clear room for his fingers. His hands are then sliding back up to the hem of Sting’s boxers, then slowly easing Sting’s boxers from his hips, finally taking away the restricting fabric. Sting whines loudly as Rogue leans down to the area between his legs, teasing fingers brushing against the skin of his throbbing arousal.

Sting’s pride is out the window, “Ahhh...haaa...p-please...Rogue...” He grips the sheets so tight he’s afraid he’ll rip the fabric, trembling as Rogue’s lips finally wrap around his waiting cock, gasping out praise. His hands fall loose from the sheets, and he’s suddenly gripping Rogue’s hair as tightly as he can, trying to shove Rogue’s mouth farther onto him.

Rogue growls low in throat, obviously disapproving. He removes his mouth from Sting, leaving the submissive other wanting more as Rogue breathes in a seductive voice, “I told you, you’re not aloud to touch me until I say so...”

Rogue is then climbing off of Sting, heading towards one of the drawers in their dresser. Sting whimpers, almost wanting to touch himself because Rogue’s absence is driving him crazy.

Before he knows what is happening, his hands are being forcefully shoved together, tied up by an old scarf. He sees a deadly serious look in Rogue’s eyes as he suddenly breaks his alluring demeanor with, “Are you okay with this?”

Caught off guard, Sting splutters out, “Y-Yeah, I’m f-fine.”

Rogue smirks again, confidence flooding back to him. “Good,” he says simply, climbing onto the bed so he’s sitting on Sting’s legs. He leans down to brush his lips against Sting’s marked throat,“Then we’ll continue.”

“P-Please,” Sting begs, eyes wide with longing. Rogue kisses down Sting’s stomach briefly before stopping at his hips, licking the space between Sting’s hips and his arousal, then slowly letting mouth envelop Sting’s member. Rogue begins to suck Sting’s member down his throat, slowly taking in inch after inch.

Sting cries out in pleasure, shuddering violently as he attempts to remove the bonds from his hands. He was okay with it, sure, in fact it kind of turned him on, but _holy fuck_ did he want to touch Rogue so damn badly.

Every little movement that Rogue made sent vibrations all throughout Sting’s body, causing Sting to make noises he didn’t even know were possible. He’d never felt anything like this before...why was he enjoying losing control?

Rogue lets his tongue lightly flick over Sting’s tip, tasting the saltiness of his lover’s precum and listening to the wonderfully delicious moans escape from Sting’s parted, reddened lips. Sting’s back arches high off the mattress once more, desperate for more pleasure as Rogue slowly deep throats him. “R-Rogue...p-please...k-keep...f-fuck...nnnnrghhh...”

Rogue can feel Sting getting close already, and as much as he’d love to let Sting release in his mouth, Rogue doesn’t want to tire him out before it even truly begins. And so, he pulls away, leaving Sting a flushed, panting, horny mess.

He towers over Sting like a dark god, red eyes glinting with anticipation and toned body slick with sweat. “You ready?” Rogue whispers, producing a bottle of lubricant that he’d laid on the mattress near him when he’d retrieved the scarf.

Sting has tears of longing in his eyes, his body trembling as he manages out, “F-Fuck...please... Y-Yes...”

Rogue smirks, stripping himself of his final layer that he’d prevented Sting from touching all this time, finally revealing his own large arousal. Sting gasps, shivering and whimpering as Rogue lubes himself up, almost wanting to tell Rogue to skip the prep but at the same time too afraid to do so.

“Turn over onto your stomach,” Rogue orders, and Sting obeys willingly, not wanting to do anything to slow down the process.

A single slick digit prods Sting’s entrance, quickly moving in and out to stretch him. Sting groans into the pillow, gasping as Rogue thrusts further and further inside. He pleads for more, and Rogue fits in the second and third fingers in with ease. “You’re surprisingly loose,” he mutters under his breath, roughly sliding his slick fingers deeper inside.

“Nrghhh, Rogue?” Sting moans, muffled slightly by the pillow. “C-Can you..ahhh...I think I’m...sh-shit...”

Rogue kisses Sting’s back, right between the shoulder blades. “Of course~” He removes his fingers and shifts his grip to Sting’s waist. He lifts Sting up into a sitting position, then flips him around so they’re facing each other, looking deep into his lover’s lust-blown eyes. Sting is now sitting on Rogue’s legs, straddling his thighs. “I love you,” he whispers softly, suddenly sentimental. “And I’m so glad you’re home.”

“Mmm...me too,” Sting pants, “I...l-love you s-so...fucking...m-much...I c-can’t...”

“Shhh~” Rogue lifts Sting up enough to position himself at Sting’s entrance. “I understand~”

“G-Go...f-fast...” Sting throws his bound hands around Rogue’s neck, pulling Rogue’s head close, sweat sliding down his cheek. “I d-don’t care if it hurts at first...I’ll get u-used to it...”

Rogue hesitantly follows Sting’s request, shoving himself as far in as possible in one go, listening to his partner scream, head rolling back and eyes crossing in pleasure. Rogue could already tell Sting wasn’t going to last long.

“H-Hold up...” Sting groans, “I l-lied...w-wait just...a second...”

Rogue laughs low in his throat. “Oh really~ Not so tough after all, _Guild Master_ ~?”

“Y-You know what?” Sting pants, “F-Fuck you.”

“Gladly,” Rogue breathes in response, gripping Sting’s hips as he smashes his lips against Sting’s. His tongue sneaks between Sting’s bitten lips, licking the inside of Sting’s mouth, tasting every corner.

Sting is moaning erotically into Rogue’s mouth as the Shadow Dragon Slayer begins slowly thrusting up inside of him. Sting kisses Rogue even harder as Rogue picks up the pace, beginning to move his own hips in rhythm with Sting’s.

Sting can hardly breathe, everything is all crashing down at once as he continues moving in time with Rogue, who is moving even faster by the second. Sting can feel Rogue shifting the angle of his thrusts every now and then. Rogue groans into Sting’s mouth in slight frustration, still moving differently than he had been at the start.

Suddenly, Rogue slams into a particular spot, and Sting’s entire body is flooded with pleasure. The scream that escapes his lips is almost inhuman as his lips fall away from Rogue’s, head rolling back. “AHH! AHH, ROGUE PLEASE! RIGHT THERE!”

“Found it,” Rogue pants, shuddering in pleasure as he continues to abuse that spot. Sting’s hips have stopped moving, too overwhelmed by desire to be able to concentrate. He lets himself go, slipping completely into submission as his partner continues to roughly fuck him, moving at a quick, steady pace. “Ahhhaa...Sting...”

Sting has been reduced to a whining, screaming mess, saliva trailing from the corner of his mouth. Rogue is trembling all over, body slick with sweat as he drives as deep into Sting as he possibly can. Sting is leaning backwards, rocking on Rogue’s throbbing member, voice crying out almost musically as the old scarf digs into his wrists.

“Nrgh...I’m so...close...” Sting moans out, clenching his hands into fists as his nails dig into his palms. “P-Please...f-finish me...R-Rogue...nrghh...”

Rogue looks down at Sting’s squirming form in amazement; Sting really was much more submissive than Rogue had ever thought. Oh, he could tell Sting was going crazy, internally battling with himself over whether or not he should be enjoying this.

“Oh, Sting~” Rogue laughs hotly, “It’s okay...give in to me... You’re in good hands, after all.”

Sting curses multiple times under his breath at how fucking hypnotizing Rogue actually is. Blood pours down from his palms, but the pain of his nails digging into his skin is almost numbing.

“Ahhh...nrghh...y-yes...” Sting moans out as Rogue thrusts upwards even harder, feeling heat flooding through his body. “I’m...c-close...r-ready...annrghh...to...f-fuck...g-give in...”

“Good,” Rogue gasps, starting to lose control himself. “F-Fuck...I’m close too...”

Their bodies grow hotter as they both start to build-up to their climaxes, breathing unsteady, bodies trembling. This is the sensation Sting lives for: the unity of their bodies, where they move as one, like a Unison Raid but much more intimate.

“F-Fuck, Rogue!” Sting howls, on the edge of releasing. “I...haa..love you...so m-much f-fuck you’re too g-good...ahh...”

“Go ahead, love,” Rogue gasps out, thrusting in so quickly it’s like he never even pulls out. “I’m right behind you.”

To Rogue’s shock, all it takes is one more hard thrust and Sting is screaming, releasing all over Rogue’s chest, bonds around his wrists snapping from the insanity of the orgasm, Sting falling backwards onto the mattress. The heat that explodes inside of Sting’s body is too much: Sting can feel fresh tears in his eyes, and his voice is high and cracking.

Rogue whimpers and comes shortly after, body shuddering with pleasure. He slides out of Sting, gasping and falling onto the mattress as well. He crawls up beside Sting, who is still shaking violently.

“Y-You...okay?” Rogue manages out.

Sting turns to look at him, tears sliding down his cheeks. Fear floods through Rogue’s body, but is soon diminished as a shaky smile spreads across Sting’s lips. “Sh-Shit, Rogue, I’m more than okay...f-fuck...that was a g-great way to welcome me home...p-please do that again sometime...”

Rogue can’t help but to laugh, nuzzling his face into Sting’s neck as he waits for Sting’s racing pulse to calm down. When Sting’s breathing returns to normal, Sting kisses Rogue’s cheek gently. “Sorry...I got a little carried away...” He looks at the torn scarf lying on the mattress. “I ruined your scarf...”

“Oh, that’s extremely old,” Rogue smiles, brushing Sting’s sweaty hair out of his eyes. “Don’t worry about it...”

“Good,” Sting mumbles, cuddling into Rogue’s chest. “Thanks for that...I love you.”

“And I love you more, Sunshine,” Rogue replies with a smile, breathing in Sting’s scent as he curls up closer.

After all, the only way to do anything was together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry...the ending is shit...I got really...idk awkward(??) towards the end. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Bye I hope we never speak of this again *hides in trashcan*


End file.
